A Little Gift
by littleoblivion
Summary: JJ/Emily family Christmas fluff.*Part of the 'Home' universe, but can be read alone* Please read and review!


**(Hello! Here's a short little fluff fic. It's pretty short but I let myself listen to Christmas Carols today and this is the result. As always, I would love some feedback so please read and review!)**

 _"I swear I couldn't love you more than I do right now, and yet I know I will tomorrow."_ _Leo Christopher_

"Maybe you should poke her."

"I'm not gonna poke her. You poke her!"

"I don't want to get in trouble."

"Well I don't want to get in trouble either!"

Two tiny voices near my head stirs me from my slumber. Behind me, I can feel JJ begin to move. "What time is it?" She sleepily murmurs.

"Too early for anyone to be awake," I respond.

"You're up! You're up!" And with that two little bodies throw themselves on top of the bed, a stray knee catching me in the face as they go. "Merry Christmas!" they cry.

I can hear JJ laugh as we struggle to sit upright among our now jumping children, me massaging my tender cheekbone. "Merry Christmas, babies!"

"I'm not a baby," our seven year old, Charlotte insists. "I can read books now, babies can't do that." Her chin is jutted out in pride and stubbornness and I'm reminded so much of Jayje that I can't help but giggle.

"And I'm not a baby! I can write my name! And go in the big girl potty!" Violet plants her hands on her tiny four year old hips.

I pull her in for a hug and press a kiss to the side of her head. "Of course you are darling, you're a big girl."

"Now that you're up, we can open presents!" She squeals.

"Okay, okay, yes, time for gifts!" JJ agrees. The girls scream in delight and jump from the bed, running into the living room.

I lean over and press a kiss onto my beautiful wife's lips. "Merry Christmas, Jayje."

"Merry Christmas, babe." The sound of happy babbles comes across the monitor on her nightstand.

"And that makes three. Alright, let's do this." She throws back the duvet and swings her legs out of bed. She walks out of our room and I fall back onto my pillow. We had been up into the early hours of the morning assembling toys and getting everything ready for the kids. My eyes stung and I let them inch close. "No no no, c'mon Em. Up we get." I pry my eyes open to see JJ back in the doorway, Henry on her hip. His blonde hair is messy and he's chewing on his fingers. I groan but drag myself upright, following her into the living room.

Both of our daughters are sitting in front of the tree, so excited they can barely sit still.

"Okay, go ahead, open your presents!" They tear into the wrapping paper with a fine frenzy. Delighted squeals and giggles fill the air. JJ hands Henry over and I help him open a toy fire truck.

"Momma! Santa brought me the dolls I wanted! The twins! Oh I love them so much." Violet hugged both of the dolls to her chest.

"Yay Vi! I'm so glad!" Jayje smooths down her wavy brown hair. "Open that one next!" She said, pointing to the package we both knew contained the matching doll stroller.

"Wow, a Nerf gun!" came the cry from where Charley had just unwrapped another gift. "Mommy I'm just like you and Momma!" She very seriously peered about the room, before shooting her sister in the face.

"No shooting sisters! Or anyone else!" I cry as Vi screws up her face and begins to cry. I pull her into my side as Charlotte guiltily lowers her Nerf gun.

"Sorry…" she drawled.

"It's okay, Charley, we just have to be careful about guns, remember?" JJ tells our oldest.

"Yes ma'am."

"It's okay baby. But I think you missed a gift behind the couch." I hinted.

Charlotte runs over to the couch. "A bike? A new bike! This is awesome!" She ran back over and hugged me tightly around the neck, then did the same to JJ. "Thank you so much! Can I ride it?"

"Well, it's cold outside and you're just in your PJs. How about after lunch we take it for a spin in the driveway, okay?"

The rest of the gifts were opened and soon everyone was hungry for breakfast. We doled out bowls of cereal and a bottle for Henry. A few hours later found us all back in the living room, watching A Christmas Story. Henry was asleep on JJ's chest and Vi was snuggled in my arms, still clutching her dolls. Charley was spread out between the two of us. All three were back asleep, tired out from the excitement.

"Hey Jayje?" I whispered, not wanting to wake them up.

"Yeah babe?"

"I know we said we weren't going to do gifts…"

"Emily you didn't!"

I smile guiltily at her. "It's a little gift. I couldn't resist! It's been such a wonderful year. And hard too, I going from one kid to two was difficult but adding in Henry," I let out a shaky laugh. "There;s been some rough spots."

"But we got through it," she reminds me, taking my hand.

"We did. We got through and I am so happy. I feel so unbelievably lucky to have such a wonderful family. Thank you."

"Well it wasn't all me," she says, sticking out her tongue.

"But I couldn't have done any of it without you. I don't know how anyone on this earth achieves anything without a Jennifer Jareau by their side." I pull a small box from inside my shirt pocket and hand it to her.

She opens it to reveal a necklace charm. It's a flat metal ring with our children's first and middle names engraved on it: Charlotte Rosaline, Violet Elizabeth, Henry Michael. Her breath catches in her throat as she looks at it.

"Em… It's beautiful."

"I thought it would look nice next to your horseshoe," I say. She runs her thumb over my knuckled, tears glistening in her eyes.

"It's perfect. Thank you." She wipes her eyes with the back of her hand.

"But now I feel like a deadbeat wife, I didn't get you anything."

"I have you and I have these three. That's all I could ever ask for."

 **(Let me know what you think!)**


End file.
